creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Very Eccentric Dream
This story is credited to SuperGamecube64 from inuscreepystuff.blogspot.com ---- Just last night/this morning, I had the most odd dream I can ever recall having - and I've had some doozies. I'm going to do my best to describe what I can remember in as much detail as I can. I would almost liken this dream to a video game in the survival horror series... games like the old "Resident Evil"s, or "Silent Hill". The dream started with me looking through the eyes of someone else. This man was not me, but it was almost as if I was inhabiting this individual's body and looking through his own eyes. There was a woman nearby that looked similar to my girlfriend, except older and it was not her. I do not recall her name, if it was even mentioned. She was a short redhead. There was another man also nearby; he was middle aged and had slicked back brown hair. I do not recall his name, either. I do remember him addressing the man in which I was seeing through as "Phil"(My name is not Phil). Apparently something bad was happening, but I can't remember any speech from this portion of the dream. I remember the other man telling Phil that they needed something, but I can't remember what it was. So, Phil (hereby referred to as myself) went off down an old dirt path. It was dusk and the area was very isolated in the county. Eventually, I came upon a small market and went inside. It looked like any old country store aside from the blood and dead bodies. A shaken man behind the counter told me to just take what he needed. I cannot remember what it was that was grabbed, but it was small and wrapped in a plastic bag. When I went back outside, a rusty blue truck slid to a stop nearby. The man from earlier was driving it and the woman was with him. He reached over and opened her door for her, then knocked her out into the dirt. He then stepped out, holding a gun, and cocked it. The gun was very odd looking; it resembled a Famas, but had polished wood features not usually found on a rifle of that sort. I can't remember exactly how, but I was on the ground, looking at the woman. It became obvious that this female was Phil's significant other of some sort. The man walked over with the rifle and asked me something. I cannot recall what exactly was said, but it had something to do with me dying, and everyone except for the girl dying with him or the girl dying and everyone else being temporarily spared. I didn't understand that at all. Anyway, the woman gave me a nod, and after I answered, she was shot once in the head with the rifle and I was kicked in the head and knocked unconscious. When I finally awoke, it was dusk again, apparently the next day. I began traveling down another dirt path and eventually came upon a field of goats. There was a tin barrel in the corner of the pasture with something in it. I decided to check it out. I found the woman from before in it, decaying far faster than a normal body would. It had only been a day, but it looked as if it had been a week. Continuing on my way, I eventually found a school building and there was screaming inside. For whatever reason, I went inside. Again, there were dead bodies and blood everywhere. Children ran around screaming, strange shadow-like being with scythes for hands dismembering them. It was very gruesome and difficult to describe. For some reason, I just stood there as all of this went on. Eventually, things quieted and I decided to explore this facility. As I passed the girl's bathroom I heard crying coming from inside and cautiously went in. I'm surprised I didn't awake at this moment feeling sick. Though not as bloody as the main halls, this room was also bloody and a little girl was huddled in the corner, having vomited on and around the toilet. It was very realistic looking and hard to bear. The little girl addressed me, "Phil! You found me!" I never found out who this child was. She was never seen again, and I just sort of left the school. The whole event seemed very unnecessary. As I continued on my way, things shifted to a different perspective. I was now looking at two individuals from a third person view. One was the man from before, except he had glowing, black wings that seemed to be made of shadow, or some type of aura. He was discussing something with an older gentleman who looked like a scientist of sorts. Again, I can't remember much of what was said (I can't remember anything about the detail of the room, either), but I do remember the winged one saying, "Is that all you care about?!" in an angered voice. Eventually, a white glowing aura made a circle on an area of the floor and the scientist instructed the wigned man to step into it. The man obeyed as if he were a puppet. When he stepped inside, there was a blinding light and screaming. When vision returned, the man had been transformed. He was now three times the size of a normal man and dressed in all black, including a sort or armored helmet than seemed to have a crows beak or sorts. This enigmatic creature had a mournful bellow and crushed the scientist into bits, literally. After that, I was back looking through Phil's eyes. I had come upon a quaint country property. Oddly, it was my real life great grandmother's home. I'm going to try to describe the layout of my great grandmother's home for you to more clearly understand what's to come. When you first enter the back door, you are in a sort of porch/foyer. Though another door, you are inside the kitchen. In a corner of the kitchen, there are two doors. One leads to a hallway, the other to the living room. The living room has another door leading to a bedroom, which has another door leading into the hallway you can enter from the kitchen, forming a loop. In the hallway there is a door midway down that leads to a storage room, and at the end there is another bedroom and a bathroom. There is also a set of stairs. Upstairs, there is one large story area and one bedroom. I stepped inside the house. There was no blood, gore, or bodies, but apparently no one was home. I went though the kitchen and into the hallway. Just as I neared the middle door, that dreadful creature burst from the door with that same mournful bellow. He was so big, he had to crawl on his knees in order to fit in the house, which made him kind of slow. I turned around and ran into the kitchen, and then into the living room. I went around the loop and up the stairs, but the creature sluggishly continued on the route I had taken. Upstairs, I entered the bedroom and apparently pulled out chains and locks from nowhere and heavily secured the door. I felt safe here. It was peaceful. For whatever reason, I found three rocks on the nightstand and looked at the window. I had a plan! Break the window, and escape to the roof. I threw one rock, and then another. They did nothing but crack and mar the window. The third broke through, but only a small hole. It looked like I was trapped. Frustrated, I paced around the bedroom. When I neared the door, the dreadful, mourning call was heard again and the door shook violently as this creature apparently rammed it. I leaned against the door as the creature rammed it again. The door loosened a little and I fell backwards and apparently, so did the monster on the other side. Little red numbers appeared and could be seen through the door as if around the monster, almost as if they were characters in some game and had taken damage. I felt very fatigued as I struggled to stand. Once on my feet, the monster broke the door in with another one of these dreadful cries, and ripped my right arm off. I was again seeing from a 3rd person perspective as Phil fell dead and his body was thrown out of the window. With another bellow, I awoke. I felt depressed all morning until about 11:30 a.m. Also, the entire dream was accompanied at various arts by piano music. All of it was very saddening, maybe even frightening, and most songs were dirges that I've heard before. When nothing in particular was going on, however, there was this very haunting melody that I cannot remember ever hearing anywhere before and though I can play it back even now in my mind, I cannot describe it. It is a very unnerving tune. Category:Dreams/Sleep